


Hypersensitive

by XHibariTheCarnivoreX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XHibariTheCarnivoreX/pseuds/XHibariTheCarnivoreX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wishes he wasn't so aware of Kageyama. He also wishes he hadn't read Natsu's many shojo mangas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypersensitive

Lately Hinata had been feeling weird. Like he was hyper aware of Kageyama's every move. Like he could literally feel the electricity in the air when they were close and whenever Kageyama touched (no matter where) his skin would feel warm and tingly and would remain so for at least the next hour. 

Kageyama leaned into Hinata. Hinata froze. 

Was he going to kiss him? Should he close his eyes? What should he do if Kageyama actually kisses him?

Hinata strained to remember what the girls in Natsu's shojo mangas and decided that he should close his eyes.

He felt something softly brush his hair. Then he heard a chuckle. Slowly he opened one eye to find that Kageyama had returned to his original position.

"What are you closing your eyes for dumbass? I was only getting a leaf out of your hair... What did you think I was doing?"

"I don't know! Shut up Bakayama!" Hinata blushed. Damn him and his over awareness of Kageyama.

If only Hinata had noticed then that Kageyama's voice was a little too fond to be actually teasing him and his face was a little too flushed to be from the cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh god. Oh god. oh god- Kageyama's arms were around him. Kageyama was murmuring in his ear. Kageyama was touching him. KAGEYAMA WAS BREATHING ON HIS NECK.

"Oi. Dumbass. Are you listening to me? Aren't you the one who begged me to teach you how to toss? " Kageyama grumbled (his voice right beside his ear).

Hinata panicked and stumbled, falling backwards onto his butt, his face bright red.

"S-stop breathing on me...!!! I mean- S-S-Shut up! I didn't beg you! I-I why are you so close to me!!" 

"W-what do you mean I'm so close to you?! That's the way you set! I'm teaching you how to set!" Kageyama moved away from Hinata and yelled defensively.

"Why is your face so red?!"

"Why is YOUR face so red?!"

"Stop asking me strange questions, dumbass!!"

"Then stop making me feel weird!!"

"How do I make you feel weird-?!"

"Like I want to do this!" 

 Hinata pulled Kageyama's karasuno jersey closer so that Kageyama's face was inches from his own. Kageyama's eyes widened but he made no move to stop him. Hinata grinned.

 And then he kissed him.

~~~~Extended Ending~~~~

"Uh. Uhm- Hinata, Kageyama I'm glad you guys finally stopped hating each other but could you guys save the 16.5 later?"

"Sugaaaaaaa-san!!" Hinata whined.

"...what's 16.5?"

"... do you really want to know?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to my other Kagehina Decoy to My Setter but you can also read separating so...


End file.
